The Ties That Bind
by Sanzo2332
Summary: Sesshomaru's parents' last meeting and many other painful memories revealed with the coaxing of a young miko. Will the brothers forgive eachother or come to an understanding or will things worsen. SessXKags. i suck at summaries but it isnt half bad
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I am a complete sympathizer of Sesshomaru's Mother and hate Izoyai for the way she and Inutaishou ripped Sesshomaru's family apart. This story is loosely based off of the third Inuyasha movie with changes to some scenes and the ages of the characters. NEW NOTE: I have decided to edit and repost the chapters because of my grammatical errors and also because of serious case of writers block. I promise I will try to post the new chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters only the story idea and names**

"Kamane," the beautiful demoness cried. The Demon Lord stopped dead, his heart skipping a beat with the sound of her voice. "Are you going to go through with this," she wailed. His long silver hair blew behind him and his mokomoko wrapped tighter around his toned form. "I have to go," his voice was deep and husky. Blood rolled down his left arm from a long gash that he had received from Ryūkotsusei. "After everything you are going to leave just like that," she screamed her sliver hair whipping around her. Her golden eyes filled with tears as she stared at his back. "I have known since the beginning what you were doing yet I stood by your side and never told a soul," her voice stayed strong, but she thought her knees were going to give out underneath her and that she would fall to the cold earth. Not even the sound of the ocean waves could calm her as they washed over the white sand. "You have always been faithful, Lirin," Kamane whispered. Lirin glared at him, baring her fangs. "I wish I hadn't," she snapped. Unseen to her eyes, Kamane flinched. He looked up at the full moon shining high in the sky. "Are you truly going to leave me, leave Sesshoumaru," she cried. He ground his fangs together. She shook her head. "That boy wants nothing more than your approval and love. Even against my wishes he started to learn the art of the sword. Do you know why, Kamane? He didn't do it to defend himself. No, he did it to make you proud," she growled. "How do you repay him? You don't even notice. He asked you again and again to come see him spar or even spar with him, but you were always too busy with that filthy human!" Lirin's body began to shake and her resolve started to break. "I have always been proud of Sesshoumaru," Kamane whispered. Lirin snarled. "Yet you are willing to leave him for that human and her bastard child? You will be the reason that he hates humans," she growled bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. Kamane shook his head, his silver ponytail swaying back and forth. "You wouldn't let that happen," he said. "At this point I wouldn't give a damn if he ended up wiping out that pitiful race along with those low-life half-breeds," her breathing was ragged, her nails digging into her palms causing blood to drip onto the sand under her feet. Kamane let his head fall and his shoulders slump forward. "He's your baby boy. You wouldn't let him be filled with such hatred and rage," he murmured. She roared. "You don't even know me anymore, you unfaithful bastard," she cried. This time Lirin saw Kamane flinch. As much as she wished it would have, seeing her mate flinch did not please her. "You truly hate me, don't you," he whispered sadly, his voice still strong and slightly proud. "Yes. The only reason I want you to stay alive is because Sesshoumaru needs you," she growled. Kamane removed Tensaiga from his belt. He looked at the great sword sadly, running his thumb over the sheath. Lirin hugged her mokomoko closer to her body as the wind whipped around her. "I truly hope Sesshoumaru destroys your cherished humans when he comes to age," she spat. Kamane turned and looked at her for the first time. Her heart hit her chest and broke into splintering beats. It pounded loudly in her ears and it ached in her chest. There was no denying it. She still loved Kamane. Lirin didn't like the way his golden eyes looked at her. He gently smiled. "Lirin, will you do me one last favor, for Sesshoumaru," he whispered. The way he said her name made it sound as if this was the last time he would ever see her. "What," her voice cracked. Her vision became blurry and she could barely see his handsome face, barely hear his soothing voice. "When Sesshoumaru masters the way of the sword will you give him Tensaiga for me, please," his whisper was soft. Lirin nodded her head and walked up to him almost stumbling into his hard chest. Kamane handed her his sword and kissed her forehead where her crescent moon resided. The hand that held her head was shaking as tears pooled in his eyes and his lips trembled. Without a word, without even looking over his shoulder to see his mate one last time, The Great Demon Lord changed into his true form. He released one long, mournful howl before he jumped off the sandy cliff. The sound echoed through the air even after he was out of sight. Lirin watched him run to the human that stolen him away from her. She held Tensaiga to her chest before collapsing to the ground in tears. "Kamane," she sobbed, her long hair hiding her beautiful face.

"Mama," a little boy whispered. Lirin's head whipped up and she saw her little boy. Wiping her tears away, she gently smiled at him. "Come here, Sesshoumaru," she murmured. He ran to her and held her tightly as she silently cried. Kissing the crown of his head, she stood up. She bit her lip, feeling the blood roll down her chin. "Do you want to see Daddy in a battle," she asked. His big, golden eyes widened. "Really," he squeaked. Lirin nodded her head, slowly. Sesshoumaru cried out in joy and jumped around her legs. She took his hand and led him to the palace of Izoyai. The demoness tried to hide the shaking in her body. As they neared the castle Lirin saw the black columns of smoke. Her eyes widened in fear. They ran to a cliff that over looked the palace. To Lirin's horror it was on fire and through the smoking she could smell Kamane. The tears began to roll down her face again as she watched the build collapse on itself. "DADDY," Sesshoumaru shouted. He was about to run down the cliff when Lirin grabbed him. She held him to her chest as he struggled against her. She fell to her knees and hugged her only child to her chest. 'KAMANE' she screamed in her head, upsetting her inner demoness beyond belief. Her demoness began to pace so restlessly that it actually began to race back and forth. Although Sesshoumaru was trying to act brave, tears rolled down his little face.

Lirin's head whipped up and she released a feral snarl. Standing to her right stood her dead mate's mistress. She bared her teeth at the human. Izoyai's eyes widened in fear and she stepped back holding a crying baby to her chest. Lirin took a step toward her. "You! You are the reason Kamane left us! You are the reason he is dead. You and that filthy half-breed you call your son," Lirin roared. The birds in the nearby trees took into the air, their scents covered in fear as they flew away. "I…I told Takemaru to leave, but he wouldn't listen to me," she whispered, her voice small and fearful. Lirin snarled at her. She stepped back once more. "Thanks to you, my son has to be fatherless, you whore!" Izoyai flinched back from the demoness. "And that…that _thing_," she pointed at the baby, "Shouldn't even be in this world. Do everyone a favor and kill it now," Lirin snapped. Izoyai held the crying Inuyasha closer to her chest. Lirin snarled again and began to walk away with Sesshoumaru. "Lirin, Sesshoumaru, wait," Izoyai cried. Lirin's whole body froze before she whipped around. "How do you know our names," she snarled. "Inutaishou whispered your names in his sleep all the time," Izoyai whispered, bowing her head. Lirin pulled her lips over her long fangs. "He woke up with tears flowing down his face and your name caught in his throat. I tried to learn about you, but he never said a word. He only spoke of Sesshoumaru and how proud he was of his only son, saying that he would be the strongest demon to ever live," Izoyai mumbled looking down at Inuyasha. Lirin roared. "Do not fill my son's head with lies," Lirin released a feral snarl. "I'm not lying! He loved you and your son more than anything. You were the most important people to him," Izoyai choked out, looking back down at Inuyasha sadly. "If that is true, then why did he leave us to come save you? Why did he die for you," Lirin snapped. Izoyai flinched. Sesshoumaru covered his ears and shook his head. "Mama," he wailed the tears streaming down his face. Lirin snarled at Izoyai one last time before she picked Sesshomaru up in her arms, cradling him against her chest. "You didn't even know his true name," Lirin spat. She hushed her young son before she left the cliff and her mate's mistress standing there with a look of confusing and pain.

**A/N: please tell me what you think. I don't mind criticism, it helps me become a better writer. Please review. Thanks. NEW NOTE: Well I hope those corrections are correct and that is better than the original **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter one newly updated and corrected. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters only the idea**

Kagome rode her pink bike down the dirt road and across the country side, her raven tresses blowing behind her with a smile on her tanned face and a twinkle in her blue eyes. It was so refreshing to breathe in the clean air and see the blue skies without skyscrapers ruining the beauty and the stars that shone brightly in the night sky. She had missed this era, the one place she could let her powers out and be free from her binds. They washed over the surrounding lands, feeling the auras of the demons in the area. Her pace slightly increased and she could feel the strength in her now toned legs as she pushed the bike to a new speed. The wind whipped across her face and through her hair, whistling in her ears and carrying the sounds of the land to her weak human ears. She wondered if this was what it felt like to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, hearing all the sounds around them as if they were directly in contact with them. She shuttered at the thought of their enormous power and how weak and fragile she truly was compared to them.

"Oi, Kagome," a husky voice called. The young maiden was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up at the half-breed that called to her, the wind slightly playing with his white hair. She smiled at him, but he scowled. "You're late," he growled. She rolled her eyes and pulled her bike to a stop next to her best friend and first love, though that had long ended. She dismounted and set the bike on its kick-stand. "It wasn't the easiest to find you since you moved the camp farther from the well than I expected. Your aura isn't the easiest thing to track either! I ended up having to follow Shippo and Kirara," she explained with a huff, heaving her chest up and letting it fall. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned his head toward the East. "What's the matter, Inuyasha," she asked, concern laced in her voice. He shook his head. "Just Sango and Miroku. Maybe Myoga, the stupid little coward," the half-breed grunted. Not seconds later did her friends appear from the trees, talking in hushed tones. She smiled at her sister and the man her sister had fallen in love with. Kagome wonder where they had been off to and a thought popped into her head, but she pushed it away. "Where the hell have you been," Inuyasha barked, almost literally. Sango jumped and Miroku gave a sheepish grin. "Myouga showed me the resting place of Lady Izoyai," the monk said gently. Inuyasha's head whipped up and he glared at his friends. There was a deep pain hidden behind his amber eyes and tears collected in his eyes at the name of his dead mother. Kagome placed her hand on the small of his back and gently massaged his stiff and knotted muscles. He relaxed under her nurturing touch and thought of the days when his mother would comfort him.

Inuyasha's head whipped up so fast, he would have strained it if he was human. His nose trembled and he inhaled deeply. He bared his glistening fangs and snarled deeply. "That bastard! He dares to show his face here," Inuyasha roared. Kagome flinched and knew without a doubt who he was speaking of. "Sesshoumaru is here," she asked, keeping her voice low. He grunted in detest and glared toward his mother's grave. "He wouldn't dare," Inuyasha growled. He took off in a blink of an eye as a flash of white and red. Sango whistled to Kirara and she transformed in a burst of fire. The demon slayer and monk quickly jumped onto the fire cat's back while Shippo hopped in Kagome's basket and she mounted her bike. The group took off after their friend, trying desperately to keep up with his newly found speed. The urge to protect his mother's grave from Sesshoumaru was one of the strongest he had ever had. "Inuyasha, wait," Kagome cried. He acted as if he didn't hear his friend. She huffed in frustration, her eyes glistening dangerously. Sango smiled kindly and compassionately at her young friend. "Let's just make sure they don't start another fight. We don't need any more bloodshed," Miroku sighed. The girls agreed.

"You always feared Mother and this Sesshoumaru, till the day you died, you and your pathetic son. As Father's mistress you should have at least had courage and that half-breed has demon in him. He should know no fear," The Great Lord growled. He stood at his full height, his golden eyes barely looking down at the pathetic grave in front of him. He noticed the pinks flowers that rested at her grave, probably placed there by her only son. He bared his fangs and barely feeling any guilt for being so disrespectful in front of a grave. His father was probably looking down at him with scorn, but he didn't care the slightest bit. 'You left us. I will never feel guilt about disrespecting such an inferior being's grave! You disrespected Mother and I, but never once felt the slightest amount of guilt for leaving your family' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly, looking up at the clouds that floated in the bright blue sky. He felt an old pain and agony enter his heart and the urge to cry like he had when he was younger come over him. He automatically steeled himself and squashed his emotions before he looked back at the grave. The wreath in his hand seemed to weigh a thousand pounds and he thought back to his little girl's smiling face. 'Here, Lord Sesshoumaru. Give it a nice home please' she begged him. Sesshoumaru sighed and threw the wreath of flowers at the tombstone and watched it mix with the flowers that already resided there.

"SESSHOUMARU," a male voice roared. He rolled his golden eyes and slightly tilted is head toward the sound. Inuyasha burst through the trees, fangs bared and eyes crimson around the edges. He flexed his claws and snarled at his half-brother. "Get away from my mother's grave," he spat. Sesshoumaru blinked and gave him a look of boredom. "Would you be silent? It is disrespectful to raise your annoying voice in front of a burial site," Sesshoumaru stated in a monotone voice. He didn't care about disrespecting the dead human; Inuyasha's voice only aggravated his sensitive ears. Inuyasha roared again. "You dare call me disrespectful! You have no right to be near my mother's resting place! You and your mother tormented us until Mom died," he yelled. Sesshoumaru snarled, a deep and feral sound, at Inuyasha and set his worst glare on the half-breed. He almost wrapped his hand around his brother's throat. "Don't you dare speak of my mother! You know nothing of what happened! You don't know what Father did," Sesshoumaru roared in return, his eyes almost completely crimson. His beast was trying to get out, wanting to tear the half-breed apart for speaking ill of their mother. "Inuyasha," a girl cried. Sesshoumaru looked up at the young priestess that was riding toward them on a strange contraption. She threw it to the side and raced up to them. She placed herself between them, her back to Sesshoumaru. Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest and tried to push him back. "There is no harm done. Relax Inuyasha," she whispered, pleadingly. Kirara landed behind the half-breed and her riders dismounted. "Inuyasha, peace. Lady Kagome has a point, there is no harm done. There are even extra flowers," Miroku said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Inuyasha's head whipped up and he looked at Izoyai's grave. He noticed that there was in fact a wreath of flowers. He looked at Sesshoumaru, confusion dancing in his amber eyes. "My ward," was his only explanation. Kagome looked over her shoulder and watched the crimson melt away from his golden eyes. She gently smiled at him and took her hands off of Inuyasha. Turning to The Demon Lord, she bowed waist deep.

**A/N: Please review. NEW NOTE: That is the end of the new chapter I hope I corrected it properly. You are free to beat me with a club if I screwed up again *goes into fetal postion***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you should know (unless you don't read the bold like I do very often) I am editing all the current chapter in this story until I finally get over my writer's block and trust me when I say it is a pain in my ass. I try my every hardest to catch my grammar, but it was always one of my worst subjects. Let hope I do better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only the original ideas**

Although the pack had set up camp near Lady Izayoi's grave, under Inuyasha's instructions, the brothers had not solved whatever tension lay between them or even made an effort to make it more comfortable. Inuyasha continued to glare and growl at Sesshoumaru, who in turned ignored the half-demon. Even the wind seemed to be unsettled, constantly disrupted the grass and lake nearby causing the water to ripple. Sango and Miroku sat off to the side and talked among themselves, their heads close together, while Kohaku played with Shippo and Kirara. His laughter rang out as the two small demons tackled him to the ground. Kagome sat in front of the small fire, a pot of tea heating over it, while she stared up at the darkening sky and the drifting clouds. Her heart ached for both the brothers, knowing they had both suffered so immensely. She didn't know who had lost more or who had agonized greater, the only thing she did know was she wished she could take the pain away from the half-breed and demon. Kagome wonder if Inutaishou realized how much pain he caused his sons with his decisions. There was no way; no father would want that for their child. The young maiden shook herself out of her thoughts as the teapot whistled. She slightly noticed Inuyasha's dog ears flatten and Sesshoumaru's pointed ears twitch at the sound. "Sango! Miroku! Tea's ready," she called out to her friends. The adults looked up from the conversation yet the children paid no heed and continued to play. When the pair walked over she handed them each a cup filled with the steaming liquid. Sango smiled her thanks while Miroku winked at Kagome causing Sango to slap him upside the head. He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his aching head. Kagome filled one more cup and picked herself off the ground. Balancing the cup on her palm, she headed toward Sesshoumaru's resting place. The great demon looked up at her with curiosity in his beautiful golden eyes. The young girl tried to calm her heart beat as she knelt beside him, knowing he would be able to hear it along with Inuyasha. "Would you like some sencha green tea, Lord Sesshoumaru," she offered politely. She heard Inuyasha scoff and she felt the urge to use the beads of subjugation on him, but bit her tongue instead. Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly causing a single strand of his silver hair to fall in front of his pale face. Kagome was itching to reach out and tuck it behind his pointed demon ear, but she knew well enough that it could be the death of her. She held the cup out to The Demon Lord which he took with his right hand. Kagome's heart panged with guilt over the loss of his left arm, it was after all her fault. "Forgive me," she whispered as he took a sip of the hot liquid. As it slid down his throat his face took on a look of contentment. It reminded him so much of his mother. Turning his head, he looked into her blue eyes. "You have no reason to apologize to this Sesshoumaru, priestess," he said, his voice slightly softer than normal. Inuyasha growled. "Her name is Kagome, you bastard," he barked. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit boy," she commanded, her voice soft. She didn't even look up when she heard him plummet to the ground. "Once again, forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru," she murmured. He growled in frustration. "Woman, enough of your apologizing," he growled. She bowed her head and grabbed the empty sleeve of his kimono. Tugging slightly, tears stung her eyes. "This is why I am sorry." He shook his head. "You are not the one who cut off this Sesshoumaru's arm, it was the pathetic half-breed," he stated. Inuyasha growled like a feral beast. "You attacked us and tried to kill Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome flinched. "Then you repeatedly tried to take Tetsuaiga," the half-breed's voice getting louder with each word. Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes. "I have no use for Father's fang anymore, pup," he sighed. Kagome's head fell again. "If that's the case, then your sacrifice was for absolutely nothing, Sesshoumaru…," she whispered. 'And that somehow makes it worse. Like we took something from him without any reason at all' she thought softly. He looked down at her, his eyes almost softening. "Even if I did not get what I desired…it doesn't mean that I gained nothing in return," he said, almost as if he was comforting her. She nodded meekly. "I guess…," her voice almost failed her. Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru without saying another word, pulling her legs to her chest and looked up at the stars as he sipped his tea while Inuyasha fumed silently by his mother's grave.

Soon the young human girl was asleep, her back resting against Sesshoumaru's tree and her head almost resting on his shoulder, along with the rest of her friends; besides Inuyasha. Kagome had remained beside Sesshoumaru even in her deep slumber. When he looked down at her his heart ached again. Her sleeping face reminded him so much of his mother and how heartbroken she had been after his father's death. Even when Lady Lirin seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a young Sesshoumaru could smell the agony and betrayal rolling off her body as he stood guard over her; too distressed himself to sleep. The nightmares haunted him and he could not seem to forget the image of the burning house collapsing on his father. Sesshoumaru at the time wished with everything he had for his mother's pain to disappear, but even to this day she still ached and did not wish to speak of Kamane or even mention his name. He remembered when she beheaded a servant for speaking of him. The pain ran deep for her. Sesshoumaru could not understand how this simple human girl reminded him so much of his heartbroken mother. Maybe it was the fact that his foolish half-brother broke her heart every time he ran off to the walking corpse or the fact that she was thrown five hundred years into the past and had her family ripped away like he had. Whatever the reason was, it almost brought fear to The Great Demon Lord. Sighing quietly, he nudged the girl with his shoulder subtly and she fell on his shoulder; her sleep never being disturbed.

**A/N: with the editing I'm not planning on changing the story or truly adding anything new just fixing the mistakes and having things make more sense. I promise cookies for anyone who reviews**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has posted a review and given me their ideas. Please keep reviewing and I don't mind receiving ideas from you. I would be glad to add them into the story. Hope you enjoy! NEW NOTE: Here is the edited version of this chapter. It took me longer to get to this chapter because I thought I deleted the chapter before heh I'm an idiot feel free to throw stuff at me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters only the idea**

Quick, ragged gasps could be heard throughout the campsite before beautiful golden eyes snapped open and said golden irises flickered around, taking in the surroundings, trying to remember where exactly he was. His silver bangs clung to his forehead as sweat rolled down his face and his heart hammered so loudly in his ears he was surprised the half-breed did not awaken. He brought his shaking and clammy, clawed hand up to his face and pressed it against his cheek before taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. 'Just a nightmare…' his mind whispered, trying to calm his beast down as well, who had begun to pace in its cage 'No, not a nightmare. A memory.' As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid to close his eyes and allow the haunting images to return to him. 'This is ridiculous! I am The Great Sesshoumaru, such futile memories should not affect me so' he snarled. Looking down at his shoulder he saw a shock of raven pressed against the silk of his kimono. 'Kagome' his beast purred gently. Seeing the young maiden shiver, he wrapped mokomoko around her waist and drew her down onto his lap; her head resting close to his abdomen as the fur cover most of her own abdomen and thighs. He slightly shivered at the softness of her warm hands on his legs while the coldness of water seeped through his pants and the smell of salt caused his nose to ache. He placed his hand on her head and ran his claws through her raven hair, trying to calm himself further, but to no avail. He felt his beast growl, but The Demon Lord silenced it. Something stirred deep within him seeing the young maiden sleeping with her head in his lap and mokomoko wrapped tightly around her. It was a sign of submission and obedience in the dog demon culture and it excited his beast. 'Silence' he growled. His beast whimpered, but quit its pacing and lay down to watch the young priestess. Her hand grasped the silk tightly and she whimpered softly, the scent of salt increasing. Sesshomaru purred softly, the sound vibrating through his body and quieting Kagome's whimpers. Once she had quieted enough The Demon Lord began to run his claws through the maiden's raven colored locks again. He rested his chin against his chest, hoping his memories would not return to him, as he sighed deeply. "This is not going to turn out well," he whispered, barely audible even to his ears as he fell into a light slumber.

A soft morning breeze swept through the campsite, brushing over a young maiden's exposed calves as a wave of long silver hair shrouded her face from the world, slightly disturbing her sleep. Her dreams, for the majority of the night, had been peaceful for the first time in a very long time. There was no blood or death, no tears or screams of her friends, no agony. A foreign warmth surrounding her thighs and abdomen oddly comforted her even further and made her feel safe beyond belief, for she had never felt so safe in Inuyasha's arms, as she felt the blood pulse through it. 'Wait, blood' she squeaked. Her blue eyes snapped open and she tried to look around only seeing silk. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingers over the soft material, trying to calm herself down. 'Who wears silk' she questioned softly. Kagome tried to shift, but the foreign object around her waist tightened and held her still. She looked down to see her body surrounded by white fluff. She reached down and ran her fingers through the soft fur, feeling a sensation similar to a purr. "So soft," she mumbled. Her entire body froze when she heard a deep growl coming from above her. Looking up, she gazed into the crimson eyes of The Demon Lord. She cried out in shock and tried to pull away, but he snarled and rested his forehead against her raven hair. The young maiden dared not make a move as the demon inhaled deeply and purred. Slowly, she stretched up and placed her hand on his marked cheek. She stroked his magenta stripes gently while he allowed his tinted eyes to fall closed. She stopped mid-stroke when she heard a growl coming from the opposite side of the camp. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest as he snarled in return. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, release her," Inuyasha spat. The Demon Lord bared his sharp fangs at the young half-breed. Kagome was sure if Inuyasha was a real dog his hackles would be raised and his fur would be standing straight up in fury while he snapped his fangs. "You don't own her! So shut up, back off, and butt out (A/N: Do you recognize what this is from the actual show? Prizes for anyone who does!)," Inuyasha roared. The volume of his voice awakened the rest of the pack. Shippo rubbed his green eyes and yawned widely while Kirara cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Inuyasha, relax," Miroku mumbled tiredly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. The half-breed's body tensed and he did not lower his growling. Kagome sighed in Sesshoumaru's arm and looked up at him again. "Sesshoumaru," he looked down at her, "Please release me." He whimpered quietly, but did as he was asked and slowly unwrapped his arm from around her torso. She stood up and gently uncoiled mokomoko before looking at her best friend. "Inuyasha," she said sweetly. His amber eyes widened and he gulped. "Sit boy," she barked. He crashed to the ground and grumbled in the crater his body created. Sighing once again, Kagome walked over to the hole in the earth and looked down at the white haired half-demon. She kneeled down and whispered, "When will you learn, Inuyasha? You can't control what I do or who I am with." He snarled and picked his head up, slightly shaking the dirt out of his bangs. "You are mine, Kagome," he barked. Her blue eyes widened and she expected her heart to go racing, but only fury rolled through her body. "Sit boy! I am not yours! I don't belong to anyone! I am my own person so get that through that thick skull of yours," she yelled. The red in Sesshoumaru's eyes had faded and he was now chuckling slightly at his half-brother's misery. 'Serves the fool right. He should know better by now' he said. His beast growled in agreement. He gracefully stood up and looked down at Inuyasha. "Stay," he ordered. Inuyasha picked his head up again and snarled at him. "What," he snapped fiercely, "You can't tell me what to do! This is my pack!" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed and bared his longer fangs. "I am your alpha and you shall listen to me. Now stay until I return with my pack," he stated in a bored tone. Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You are bringing Rin," she questioned gently her blue eyes shining with hope. He nodded his mane of silver hair causing it to fall back over his shoulder. She smiled brightly causing her face to brighten. "May I come with you, Sesshoumaru? It has been quite some time since I have seen her," the young priestess asked happily. The Demon Lord blinked slowly before nodding his head once again. "Thank you," she replied, bowing her head faintly. "Hn." She smiled and turned her head to look at the young fox, which had jumped onto her shoulder. "Rin is coming to play with me," questioned the auburn haired kit, his green eyes sparkling happily. Kagome's smile widened and she nodded. He cheered and ran over to Kirara and Kohaku. The young maiden smiled peacefully at her little boy chattering happily with his friends. "If you wish to come, let's be off, girl," Sesshoumaru said as he walked away from the small pack. "Of course," she giggled and raced after him. Inuyasha snarled.

**A/N: I sorry it took so long to post, but my computer decided to stop working randomly. I hope it doesn't happen again and I can post chapter five soon. Please review! NEW NOTE: Well I think that's correct, but knowing me I probably read over something. Not really a surprise seeing it's six a.m. and I didn't sleep at all. Well that just proves I'm an idiot! I'm starting to feel like Inuyasha lol**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you once again to all those who reviewed. I got a few questions from one of my reader****s and I would just like to answer them so no one is confused as the story continues.**

**As you said before it is loosely based of the third movie, so I was wondering, will the whole battle with Takemaru and So'unga happen or has it already happened?**

_**The battle will happen**__** eventually and in a few chapters Inuyasha will obtain So'unga and the brothers will fight for the cursed blade (and possibly Kagome ;].)**_

**Will Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga make an appearance?**

_**I am not quite sure as of this moment, but if you would like me to let me know.**__** More likely than not Kouga will appear and create problems as usual :) **_

**Is Sesshomaru's mother still alive?**

_**Yes, Lady **__**Lirin is still alive and will make an appearance later on in the story.**_

**Does Sesshomaru know Kagome is from the future?**

_**The Ice Prince does know of Kagome's time traveling, but chooses to act as if he doesn't.**_

**Now on to Chapter five! Hope you enjoy! NEW NOTE: Still six a.m. and I'm still trying to revise this…. Sooo I hope this chapter is better and that you give me some awesome reviews…..or else!...weeeeellll not really seeing I can't actually threaten you with anything but anyway onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters only the idea**

The sun was well over the horizon by the time The Demon Lord emerged from the lush forest with the young priestess not far behind him. Her breath was coming in short, raged gasps, her raven hair was clinging to her sun kissed face, as she tried to keep up with the long legged demon. She was not use to such a pace and was struggling for the demon was more stubborn then his half-brother and refused to slow the pace. The only difference was he did not complain of how slow she was and how he could have been there by now if he wasn't being held back by a weak human. Sighing, Sesshoumaru stopped, his silver mane blowing in the wind, and looked back at Kagome as she caught up to him. "Sorry," she breathed, placing her hand on her chest. He just stared down at her with his beautiful golden eyes. She looked up into those gorgeous eyes and smiled gently. "If you slow down just a bit, Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't have to stop quite as much," she offered. The young maiden could tell he was slightly irritated and wanted to return to his pack, be around familiar beings. "Hn," was his only answer as he began to walk again, but at a slower pace. Kagome grinned and fell into step beside him. "Thank you," she whispered. Sesshoumaru acted as through he didn't hear her and continued to stare straight head.

The longer the silence lasted the more Kagome fidgeted; she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't, more likely than not, speak with her so she chose another alternative. Doing her best to forget The Demon Lord was standing just a few feet from her; she took a deep breath and began to sing. "Father once said to me, many moons ago, a demon's hand will defend. Mother said one day there is more that you must know; a mortal's hand will sustain. Two hands together, incomplete alone. Balance and union and the gate will open. Go my children, go. Go to crimson flames. To save our children, the lights of memory remain," her voice faded in the end, but the song carried out over the plains.

Sesshoumaru's head turned sharply to look down at her and his golden eyes narrowed. She looked up at him and gulped gently. "Where did you learn such an unrealistic song," he growled. Kagome cocked her head in confusion. "I learned it from a young half-demon named Asagi," she explained. Her blue eyes glared up at the demon towering over her. "And it's not unrealistic. Are you saying that your mother and father wouldn't risk their lives to save you from danger," she regretted the words the moment they escaped her mouth. His golden eyes blazed in anger and he lifted her off the ground by her thin neck. His claws added pressure just light enough not to break the skin. "Do not speak of matters you do not know of, human. My father never protected me! He left me to fight for myself from the age of a six year old human! He left in the middle of a pack of enraged wolf demons' territory! Neither my mother nor my father came to save me when I screamed and begged for them to help me. I had to kill those wolves on my own barely escaping myself," he roared. Kagome's blue eyes widened and she reached out to touch his cheek, but he dropped her before her fingers could brush his cheek. She fell on her bottom with a small yelp of pain as she looked up Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I didn't know," she whispered softly. He bared his fangs at her. Although his face was one of anger his golden eyes were filled with pain and misery. Slowly, Kagome stood up and edged towards the dog demon with her hand out stretched. He snapped at her and backed away. Sluggishly, she moved forward again in the same mannerism only to have him snap at her. "Shh," she cooed softly. She remembered such a look, like the one that was on his face, from a time when she found an injured dog on the edge of her family's shrine. When she was in touching distant of him, she brushed his cheek. He whimpered gently under her touch and she pulled him to her chest, cradling his head as she whispered her apologies and saying that it would be okay. She did not have to look to see crimson rim those beautiful eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome looked up to see a young girl, with brown hair and a small ponytail off to the side, come running towards her and The Demon Lord. Her brown eyes shone with happiness and love at seeing the demon.

Kagome's gaze shifted down to her hand clasped loosely in the larger, stronger hand of Sesshoumaru. It had happened without much say in the matter. Once she had calmed him down enough that the red withdrew from his beautiful eyes, he had reached down and embraced his hand in hers. They had walked hand in hand up until now and Kagome had to fight to keep a blush off her face. Before she could even think of it, Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away from hers, his sharp nail grazing across the palm of her delicate hand.

Kagome watched as he kneeled down and the little girl ran into his chest, hugging him as tightly as someone her size could. "Rin missed you, Lord Sesshoumaru," the child cried. The demon ran his clawed hand through her thick hair and purred to her. "I have only been gone for a day and half, Rin," he said. She looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin that was hard for The Demon Lord not respond with a smile of his own. Kagome was not so lucky and a smile spread across her beautiful face. "Rin always misses you when you are gone though, milord. It is no fun with Jaken," she explained cheerfully.

The on looking priestess cocked her head to the side, her raven hair falling over her shoulder. "Is Jaken mean to you Rin," she asked; the first thing she had said in hours. The young child looked up and cried out in joy. She detangled herself from Sesshoumaru and ran to Kagome's side, embracing her long legs. "Lady Kagome! It has been so long since Rin has seen you," the younger girl cried happily. The priestess smiled down at the little girl and patted her head. "I have missed you as well, Rin. How are you, little one," the elder girl questioned. The child giggled. "Rin has been great, Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru has been giving Rin lots of presents, and pretty kimono's too," Rin said thankfully. Kagome laughed gently and picked the young girl up and placed her on her hip. "Before long I will not even be able to hold you," the blue eyed beauty commented, rubbing her nose affectionately against Rin's smaller nose. "Women, it is time to head back to my half-brother unless you wish to find your own way back," Sesshoumaru's deep baritone voice came. The priestess looked up into the beautiful golden eyes of The Demon Lord before nodding her raven head. "Jaken. Retrieve Ah-Un," the demon ordered. "Yes milord," the little toad cried. Without even waiting for the imp to catch up, Sesshoumaru headed back in the direction of his half-brother and his pack. Kagome set Rin down, grabbing her hand before following after the silver haired male.

**A/N: La la la la la la….oh! was I supposed to be putting** **a note here? Oops I forgot heheh well that's the end of the corrections with a few changes to the dialect other than that nothing's really changed. So please please please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter six please enjoy! Also I have two stories, Aniki and Passing the Test, which relate to this story as memories of the brothers. Please check them out. Thanks. NEW NOTE: Wow I'm on a roll and probably screwing all of this crap up buuuut I hope it is better. I'm sleep deprived and it's still frickin' six! Anybody else feeling hyper? Oooo pick me pick me I am I am! Seeeee this is why I need to sleep more often! Well hope you like the chappie**

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha or the characters…..damit….**

Throughout the whole journey, Kagome and Rin talked without pause. Rin had grown bored of walking and now sat on Ah-Un's back, weaving the flowers she had collected into the dragons' manes. Kagome's blue eyes continued to wander towards the demon who led the pack back to her own. She was slightly saddened by the fact that they would not continue to travel together. "Priestess, erase whatever sad thoughts plague your mind. You are filling the air with depression," The Demon Lord's deep voice came. Kagome jumped in shock from the sound of his voice before ducking her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Rin cocked her head to the side and looked into the older girl's blue eyes. "Why are you so sad," the child asked. Sighing, Kagome shook her head. "Something does not feel right, like I am going to be separated from part of my soul," she mumbled, "Again…." Sesshoumaru growled quietly from his position and tried to refrain from commenting. "But, Lady Kagome, how so," Rin wondered. Kagome looked into the young girl's brown eyes before looking up at the blue sky. She watched the clouds float by, pondering her answer. Her gaze drifted lower and she stared at the trees dancing in the wind as her own raven hair caressed her cheeks. "It feels as if the one who holds part of my soul will be separated from me…my soul mate in other words," she stated, looking at Rin to see if she understood. "You have a mate, Priestess," Sesshoumaru questioned. His voice was void of any emotions, but his eyes were bleeding red and his beast was howling from within. Kagome laughed which caused Sesshoumaru to snarl. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru. It's hard not to laugh at the fact when my first love denied me so strongly. It is hard to still believe in love, but I do not have a mate," she explained, a sad smile on her face. Sesshoumaru's beast quieted, but he was still confused along with his young ward. "Then what is a soul mate, Lady Kagome," Rin asked innocently. Kagome smiled at the child sweetly. "A soul mate is that one person you are meant to be with, the other half of your soul, someone who completes you entirely. One who you have such a deep, natural feeling of love and affinity for," Kagome tried to explain the best she could. Rin seemed to muse over what Kagome had said. Sesshoumaru was having a harder time grasping the idea; any idea of love did not come to him easily. "So…Lord Sesshoumaru is Rin's soul mate," Rin said unknowingly. Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing while she shook her head at the young child. "A soul mate is the someone you would marry and are in love with," a smile spread across her face and she tilted her head back, letting the sun bask on her face, "Where you feel so much love and longing, wishing to be held by that person forever and missing them the second they leave you behind." A thought crossed Sesshoumaru's mind and he couldn't help, but ask, "And when your soul mate dies before you, then what?" Kagome flinched and placed her hand over her heart. "You are filled with complete and utter agony. You feel as if you had died yourself and cry for years on end. You never move on and cannot stand to hear the name of the one you lost for the agony it brings," she whispered. Sesshoumaru flinched subtly and thought to his mother. "How do you find…," Rin began to ask, but Sesshoumaru tuned her out. His father was clearly his mother's "soul mate" yet his father fell in love with that human princess. How was that possible if they were soul mates? "What if the person is your soul mate, but they…fall in love…with someone else," the demon bit out the words. Kagome looked at his figure with such sadness it would have probably shattered Sesshoumaru's heart of ice into millions of pieces. "Souls are made in pairs…we are made in pairs…nothing is perfect though and sometimes the gods make mistakes, I guess. They make a soul that is meant for two different souls. The different soul must choose one…it cannot have both…," she choked out. Without her knowing tears had begun to slip down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's head whipped up and he looked at the girl in shock. His jaw hung slightly up and he had stop walking. "Lady Kagome," Rin cried. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and whipped her tears away, looking at the wetness on her hand. Rin jumped down from Ah-Un and wrapped her arms around Kagome, hugging her close. "Please don't cry, Lady Kagome. It makes Rin sad," the girl whimpered. Kagome picked the little brunette up and hugged her tightly to her chest.

Kagome looked up in surprise when she felt a hand on her head. Sesshoumaru towered over her with his hand resting on the side of her head while he looked off in the distance. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, making a sound close to a purr. His claws slipped through her hair before he grabbed the two girls and placed them on Ah-Un, nudging the twin-headed dragon forward. Kagome cradled Rin to her chest and rested against the necks of the dragon. "You may sleep, Priestess. It will take time to return to my brother," he informed her gently. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes and nodded gently before letting those same eyes fall closed. Kagome did not drift to sleep as intended though. "Sesshoumaru, what happened to your mother," she whispered softly. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat yet it wasn't a growl of anger, but one of misery. "She still lives in The Castle in Sky," he sighed, letting his head droop slightly. Kagome opened her eyes again at the sad tone of Sesshoumaru's voice and looked through the necks of the dragon to Sesshoumaru's back. "She has refused to leave since the death of my father," he said, his voice almost like a whisper on the winds. He tilted his head up, watching the clouds pass as the wind tossed his silver mane around him. Kagome laid Rin down on Ah-Un before walking to Sesshoumaru's side. Resting her hand on his back the wind caressed their hair, black and silver mixing perfectly. "She still suffers, doesn't she," the maiden whispered gently. He only looked down at her, giving her know real answer, but showing everything with his golden eyes. "Wounds heal, but scars remain," she touched his empty sleeve, "Even though they no longer bleed they still ache." His eyes swept the horizon and he subtly nodded his head.

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt the tremble running through Sesshoumaru's body from Tenseiga. Both beings looked down at the great sword as it continued to tremble in Sesshoumaru's golden and blue obi. 'Tenseiga? What is it' Sesshoumaru questioned. He placed the palm of his hand on the hilt, but it only shook harder. Turning his head, he saw a purple light shoot up into the sky. "So'unga," Sesshoumaru wondering as he looked at the light. Kagome followed his graze and gasped. "That's Inuyasha's Forest," she cried. Her breathing increased rapidly for she could sense Inuyasha's aura. When she looked up at Sesshoumaru, she almost fainted. He was smiling. It was a subtle yet well-defined smile on The Demon Lord's face. "So you have returned, devil-sword," Sesshoumaru growled. He grabbed Kagome waist and pulled her to his side. "Jaken, get Ah-Un and follow," he ordered. His demon cloud formed under him and they traveled quickly towards Inuyasha's Forest and Edo.

**Sooo…what do you think? I know it was a filler chapter and I'm sorry nothing really happened, but I wanted some bonding time for the two.** **Please review. NEW NOTE: alrighty I didn't really see anything wrong, but I should probably have someone proof read it first. Let me know**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the edited version of this chapter and I hope it's up to standard **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters…..not fair…..*cries in the corner***

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo," Kagome cried from Sesshoumaru's demon cloud. The demon slayer looked up in shock at her best friend and quickly flew up next to her. "Kagome!" Before the young woman could blink, she was tackled by a ball of fur causing her to collide with Sesshoumaru's solid chest. Kagome smiled down at the young fox kit and wrapping her arms around him. Sesshoumaru looked towards Miroku and Sango, his golden eyes drifting towards the ground. The monk quickly caught on and asked Kirara to head towards the ground.

The fire cat landed gracefully on the ground, Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un right behind her. Sesshoumaru released Kagome and stepped back towards his pack. "Where's Inuyasha," Kagome questioned suddenly, her voice laced with concern. Sango looked at Miroku, not knowing how to break the news to her dear friend. "Inuyasha has been possessed by a demon sword called So'unga, once wielded by his father," the purple eyed monk informed her. Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock and she looked back at Sesshoumaru. His entire demeanor screamed rage and revenge. "Sesshoumaru? Are you alright," she questioned with a small voice. His golden eyes closed, biting out in pure fury, "Stay." Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Wha…," she started, but he had already left, Ah-Un right behind him. The young priestess grunted in aggravation, crossing her arms under her breast. "He always does that," she growled. Shippo climbed onto her shoulder and scratched behind his ear in manner similar to Inuyasha.

"Well what are we going to do now, monk," a voice came. Kagome jumped in surprise, but the rest of the group, even Kirara, turned to look at Miroku's back. An elderly looking specter demon with a long white beard and pointed ears floated near Miroku's shoulder. Kagome blinked in confusion and eyed the small demon. "Who are you," she inquired. The demon turned toward her and bowed his head. "I am Saya," he offered. "He is the spirit of So'unga's sheath and once served Inutaishou alongside myself and Tōtōsai," Myouga chirped from Shippo's orange hair. "Then would you like to explain what happened and what So'unga is," Kagome asked. Miroku removed the sheath from his back and handed it to his young friend so the specter demon would be able to speak with her. "Why don't we save explanations for later and save Inuyasha before something terrible happens, like Sesshoumaru rips out his throat," Sango stated. Both Saya and Myouga's eyes widened and they shook their heads. "Master Inuyasha told us not to follow," Myouga called, his voice quivering. Kagome strapped Saya's sheath to her back before she took off after Sesshoumaru, toward the cliff where dust clouds arose. They were the sure signs of a battle between the two brothers. 'Please be safe' she begged the heavens.

"Two blood brothers, trying to kill each other; your father was just as foolish as you. If he had heeded my words he would not have met such a miserable death," So'unga taunted the older son of Inutaishou. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger. "Silence," he yelled out, beginning to push back with Tokijin. Inuyasha had to run backwards just to avoid behind run over by his brother. Sesshoumaru threw the half demon with his sword before letting it fall to the ground. He used his demonic speed to catch up with Inuyasha and grab Tetsuaiga, pulling the mighty sword out of its sheath. The Demon Lord ground his fangs in pain as the fang's barrier fought against him. Rising the Tetsuaiga above his head, the sleeve of his kimono falling down his forearm to reveal the stripes across his wrist, he brought the great sword down; cutting through the wind scar. A blast of energy tore through the earth, racing over Inuyasha and cutting him down while destroying the boulders on the edge of the cliff and everything else in its path. "Amazing," Rin whispered in awe. "You have to hand it to Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken praised. His beady eyes widened in shock as he watched Tetsuaiga clang to the ground before Sesshoumaru slowly fell to his knees. His golden eyes stared at the burned flesh of his up turned palm as he panted in pain. 'How? After everything how does it still reject me' he snarled internally. The dog demon's head whipped up when he heard the sound of Inuyasha struggling to his feet and the gasps of Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet as Inuyasha began to run at his small pack. He watched in hidden horror as Rin, tripped and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru raised his poison claws to impale Inuyasha with. "Sit boy," a voice cried. Kagome came rushing into the clearing as the strength of the prayer beads dragged him down. "What is this," So'unga cried as Inuyasha grunted with the struggle. "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground as So'unga released his hold on Inuyasha's arm and Kagome tackled the oncoming Demon Lord. They tumbled to the ground as a giant cracker was created in the ground with rocks flying all over the place.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the panting girl lying on his armored chest as she closed her eyes in pain. "Sorry…I didn't follow…or-ders…," she whispered. Using his elbow and cradling the girl's back with his brunt hand, Sesshoumaru pushed himself into a sitting position. Her head rested against his collarbone as he removed the damaged hand from her body and looked in the direction that So'unga had disappeared to. Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at the sounds of Inuyasha pulling himself out of the crater in the ground. "What happened," the half-breed groaned in pain. Sesshoumaru snarled at him in their broken demon language, but the younger brother could only understand parts of it. Inuyasha shook his hair out before looking down at his raw hand. He wiggled his fingers, grounding his fangs in pain. "You are a fool, half-breed," Sesshoumaru snarled. Inuyasha's head whipped up and he bared his smaller fangs at his brother, his snarl growing louder the longer he saw _his_ Kagome in Sesshoumaru's lap. "Let her go, you bastard," Inuyasha roared, jumping towards his older brother, claws extended. Sesshoumaru was gone from Inuyasha's vision faster than a blink of an eye and the young half-breed looked around in confusion. When he pinpointed his brother he was standing a few yards away with Kagome cradled to his chest and his canines bared as a vicious snarl ripped from his throat. "Who the hell do you think you are, Sesshoumaru? Since when do you care for humans especially _my_ Kagome," Inuyasha snarled. "Stay out of my way, half-breed. You are not capable of protecting your pack or defeating So'unga," Sesshoumaru barked. He laid Kagome against a nearby rock, careful to make sure she did not fall over, before turning on his heels and heading in the direction of The Sword of Hell disappeared to. "I will destroy So'unga, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha roared after his brother as he made his way towards the resting Kagome.

The bright eyed girl slowly opened her eyes, blinking the haze away, to come face to face with Inuyasha. His white dog ears laid flat against his head and he whimpered as he nudged her forehead. "Kagome, you okay," he whispered. A small smile spread across her face and she nodded. Reaching out, the half-demon pulled her to her feet, letting her lean against his arm for support. "Nice job, Kagome. You successfully thwarted So'unga," Myouga called from Tōtōsai's shoulder who sat atop Mo-Mo. She gave them a weak smile. "Myouga, what was my old man like," Inuyasha inquired softly. "Your father? He had tasty blood, I remember that much," the old flea joked, rubbing his head. "Never mind that! Was he strong? Was he stronger then I am now," the young male barked. "The Inutaishou was a thousand times stronger than you are now. He never made the mistake of allowing So'unga to control him," Tōtōsai answered, using his sharp nail to clean his pointed ear before inspecting it. "Right…," Inuyasha whispered, hiding his amber eyes beneath his bangs. Kagome rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You will get stronger, Inuyasha," she whispered. The young half-demon pushed her towards Tōtōsai before he headed towards the direction both Sesshoumaru and So'unga disappeared to. "It's not good enough," he snarled. Kagome leaned against Mo-Mo watching after Inuyasha with sad eyes.

**So sorry I have been gone for so long *bows* I was sick with a nasty virus and a fever of 102. Well that is the end of chapter seven I hope you like. Please review. NEW NOTE: Sooo…hmmm…damn my genius mind has no idea what to say so please just let me know what ya think**


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry ive been gone for so long *bows repeatedly* my grades kinda dropped in school *sweat drop* heh so I got grounded from the computer and trust me it was agonizing to not be able to keep writing but I hope you enjoy chapter eight. Also please check out some of my other stories that relate pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top. NEW NOTE: Well lets hope this works out alright with the editing, but it probably won't heh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters sadly but if I could I would be all over Sesshoumaru =)**

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's ward as her brown eyes stared into the flickering flames of the camp's fire. The young child seemed forlorn the longer her gaze looked into the red flames. "Are you lonely, Rin, without your alpha," the young raven haired maiden questioned. The small child looked up at her with large doe eyes and nodded gently. Kagome ran her fingers through the girl's hair in a comforting manner. "It's hard without Lord Sesshoumaru," she mumbled. The priestess pulled the girl to her side and wrapped an arm around her, continuing to stroke her hair.

Looking up, Kagome's blue gaze fell on the two-headed dragon as they stood up and lumbered over toward the girls. The mighty creature wrapped their body around the females, their head resting in Kagome's lap with their muzzles pressed against Rin. Ah-Un released a moan like sound when the girls began stroking their manes.

As Rin continued to pet the dragon, Kagome looked towards the servants of Inutaishou talking across the crackling fire. Tōtōsai leaned against Mō-Mō while Myouga rested on his shoulder, Saya floating nearby. Kagome could see their lips moving, but could not make out any words of the elder demons. It had been hours since they had begun speaking of matters that they were unwilling to share.

An hour before, Miroku and Sango had returned with Kohaku; who was left in Edo when he fell ill. The siblings now slept against Kirara's flank while Miroku rested near the great cat's head. Shippo had curled around Kagome's neck, his bushy tail tickling her neck. The only sign that he was hidden there was the shock of red peeking out of her raven hair. "Go to sleep, Rin," Kagome cooed, pulling the girl into her lap after moving Ah-Un's heads. The dragon moaned in disappointment, but wrapped tighter around the girls. The child yawned widely, but shook her head. "Do you feel lonely without Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin asked. The maiden's blue eyes widened in shock and her jaw slightly fell open. "Umm…I have enjoyed my time with Sesshoumaru," she whispered, abashed. Rin broke into a large grin. "Rin saw you holding hands with Lord Sesshoumaru on the way back to the camp," the little girl giggled. Kagome's face became bright red and she was thankful for the darkness that hid her blush. Kagome pulled Rin closer, holding her tighter. "Sleep, little one," she hummed gently. This time the child complied and closed her eyes.

As the camp slept around her, Kagome tilted her head back causing her raven hair to cascade down her back. The scales of Ah-Un pressed into her back, but they were warm to the touch which surprised her for she believed scales were cold. Her blue eyes stared up at the stars, still amazed by the sheer number of blazing orbs in the night sky. It was so different from her era and so much more beautiful. As the young priestess looked up at the stars, she wondered if another was looking at those same stars as well.

Sesshoumaru sat perched on the branch of an old sycamore tree. His golden eyes stared up at moon hovering so high in the sky. It seemed to calm the storm in both his mind and heart. For once though his eyes drifted away from the moon and he looked at the glistening stars. Their brightness reminded him of the priestess who had tackled him earlier that day. He could still feel her warmth on his now healed hand while her scent continued to pervade his senses. It was enough to drive him mad and calm everything in him. These were the times he wished his mother was still active so she could give him advice on what to do, although she would probably tell him to devour the young human. The Demon Lord smiled slightly at the amusing thought. His mother had always been an interesting demoness. "Maybe I will visit you soon, Mother," he whispered to the wind. He snorted when he heard an approved growl carrying on the wind. "Spying old hound," he barked, knowing she was listening to him. Lady Lirin had powers similar to that of the wind sorceress, Kagura, but Lirin's were much stronger and deadlier.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has returned! Lord Sesshoumaru has returned!" Kagome groggily opened her blue eyes, squinting when the sunlight obscured her vision. Using the palm of her hand, she sleepily rubbed at her eyes as she released a large yawn. "Trying to imitate a cat, priestess," a baritone voice growled. Slowly stretching her back, hearing the joints popping, she smiled gently. "I prefer cats over dogs," she joked, "Cats are so much quieter." The Demon Lord snorted in disbelief as his golden orbs looked down at the disheveled human that still sat upon the ground, her raven hair reminding him of a lion's mane. He absently watched his young ward skipping around the maiden, joy and excitement pouring out of her body not only in her words, but her scent as well. Kagome laughed and hugged the young child tightly before recommending that she go get ready for the day. Still smiling, the priestess picked herself up off the ground and stood beside Sesshoumaru. "She misses you greatly when you are gone, enough to bring tears to her eyes," Kagome informed him softly. His golden eyes never drifted away from his ward as she scampered around the camp, awaking Kohaku in the process. "I know," his voice came softly. The small priestess released a sigh and gently leaned against the large demon beside her. "Thank you, for protecting me yesterday after I collapsed," she mumbled. "Hn." The young woman couldn't help, but giggle at the expected answer. Taking his eyes away from his ward, Sesshoumaru looked down at the human resting against his arm. "What is your reaction when I leave, priestess," he questioned. A slight blush settled over her cheeks and she smiled gently. "Rin asked me a similar question last night. I have enjoyed our time together, but I don't think it is something permanent," she replied quietly. He nodded his head in agreement, his silver mane following his movement. "Demons and humans are not supposed to mix. It is not of our nature," he said, turning back toward Rin as she played with Kohaku happily. An unsettling feeling rested in his stomach as he watched the blush form on the boy's cheeks. "And what will you do about Rin? She will fall in love. You can't hold onto her forever and like you said we don't mix," Kagome pointed out. His magenta striped eyelids fell closed as he released an almost inaudible sigh. "Things that become important change everything. Even the mindset of a foolish demon," he whispered so quietly the priestess almost didn't hear it. Not sure of what to say, Kagome rested more of her weight against the demon in a form of comfort. She was shocked when she felt him lean on her in return. "She will always be your little girl, Sesshoumaru."

**Soooo what do ya think? Please review pretty please I love them :) NEW NOTE: Maybe I'm getting better or I'm blind because I continue to see less and less mistake. I really should have someone read these, too bad I'm more stubborn than Inuyasha heh.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well here's chapter…umm…nine? I think heh. I know I haven't really been following the third movie when writing this so I will try to get back on track with this chapter and stay that way. Also I would like to thank all those who have commented over the chapters and I would give you all cookies if I could sadly it doesn't work that way or I'd have a stash already =) So onto the story I hope you enjoy NEW NOTE: Cookies! *blinks* nooo idea where that came from but I do like cookies. Ooo maybe chocolate chip cookies…damit… I got off track again. So here's the newly edited chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only the original ideas and OCC's**

_"He stole her from you. Despise him. Despise the woman. Despise his sons."_

"I'll be the one to destroy the Ol' Man's sword. You just stay outta this," Inuyasha growled as his Tetsuaiga pressed against Tokijin, trying to push his brother back. "You don't even know what Father looked like. Spare me the pompous heroics," Sesshoumaru snapped, angry clearly laced in his baritone voice, even breaking through his mask. The Demon Lord swung at Inuyasha again and again, the half-demon barely dodging the attacks as bamboo fell around them. The sound of metal striking metal rang throughout the forest, both swords crying out with the force they hit one another. "You might have received Father's sword," Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru, but was stopped by Tokijin, "But you are only a half-demon! What could you possibly accomplish?" Sesshoumaru used brute strength alone to throw his half-brother through the air, his face holding an expression on irritation. Landing on his feet, Inuyasha slid across the ground as he held Tetsuaiga at the ready, white hair blowing in his face. "Sorry I'm just a half-demon, but considering I've beaten you over and over again," the wind began to swirl around the red cladded half-breed, his hair rising in the wind, "that makes you nothing, but a pathetic dog!" The Wind Scar ripped through the ground and raced towards Sesshoumaru, but he held Tokijin in front of him as blue energy began to erupt from it. "Behold. Dragon Strike," he roared, bolts of blue energy tearing at the ground and making its way towards Inuyasha. "I was expecting something like that," he hollered as he raised his sword before quickly bringing it down, "Back Lash Wave!" A tornado of energy shot out of the Tetsuaiga, the seer force making the bamboo bending under the pressure. As the two attacks collided, Sesshoumaru's aura flared increasing the strength of his attack. 'Father, why did you die for these vermin? Why did you leave Mother and I for a mere human? Inuyasha, you and your mother caused his miserable death' his thoughts roared as his golden eyes widened and the Dragon Strike over powered the Back Lash Wave. Inuyasha looked on in shock as his attack was destroyed. "What? What happened to my Back Lash Wave?" Sesshoumaru's attack raced over Inuyasha, the only thing protecting him was Tetsuaiga's sheath as it formed a yellow barrier around him.

The energy of Sesshoumaru's attack dissipated as the skies cleared. A path of destruction laid before him, the earth greatly destroyed, as he swiped Tokijin through the air to clear the smoke coming from it. "That is the most I could expect from my Tokijin. Once again I failed to kill him," he growled as he sheathed Tokijin and turned away. Inuyasha laid among broken bamboo as his sheath rested on his slowly rising chest. He ground his fangs together in pain as he opened his amber eyes. "My sheath? Did you protect me," he whispered faintly.

The group flew through the sky, each residing on one of the flying animals. Kagome's blue eyes watched Rin and Kohaku as the talked upon Ah-Un. Her head turned away from the children when she sensed a dark aura, quickly telling Tōtōtsai which direction it came from. The sheath of So'unga resided upon her back as Saya floated over her shoulder. "Tell me, Kagome, are you still certain you want to go through with this," Saya spoke from her shoulder, his white beard blowing in the wind. She turned her blues eyes towards the small demon. "Of course I'm certain," she stated, her voice filled with determination. "Yes, but do you honestly think you can serve any purpose," he questioned. The wind blew back her raven hair as her eyes widened. "Purpose," she questioned in confusion. "I understand Inuyasha's involvement, but there's no reason for you to join the fight from my perspective," he cocked his head to the side, "What's your reasoning? Are you fond of battle, perhaps?" She shook her head in disgust. "No, don't be ridiculous," she looked away from the small specter demon, "I hate fighting, but I want to stay by them, that's my only reason," she whispered, looking in the direction they were flying in. "Oh dear. I could live for all eternity and never come to understand humans," Saya sighed. "I completely agree," Myouga piped up. "Same here," Tōtōsai added as Mō-Mō's speed increased. No sounds were made among the group, for they all thought of the battle ahead of them.

Tōtōsai nearly fell off of Mō-Mō by the scream of Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Her voice rang out strong and true towards the red cladded half-demon and she watched as his white dog ears perked up in her direction. As he turned toward her, his white hair blowing in the wind, his amber eyes widened in disbelief. "Tōtōsai! I thought I told you to watch after Kagome, not drag her into this battle," he hollered towards the elderly demon. The senile demon cocked his head to the side and scratched it with one of his long claws. "This was my idea to come, Inuyasha! Don't yell at the old coot," Kagome called. She jumped off the descending demon cow and into Inuyasha's awaiting arms. Setting Kagome down in front of him, the half-breed opened his mouth to scold her, but she beat him to it. "Don't you dare start lecturing me, Inuyasha," she snapped, poking him in the chest. "I came to help you! I will not let you fight this battle alone." Inuyasha's amber eyes were wide as he stared at her, mouth slightly askew.

Quickly snapping his mouth shut, the red cladded half demon started towards So'unga. Kagome jogged up next to him, grasping his hand in her smaller one. "What's the plan," she questioned. Inuyasha cast her a side long glance, his white ears twitching. "I'm going to defeat So'unga before my bastard of a brother with my swordsmanship," he stated proudly. Kagome blinked her sapphire eyes up at him and cocked her head to the side. "Hey Inuyasha? Where did you learn to wield a sword," the priestess questioned gently. The question stopped the half demon in his tracks. "Umm…Sesshoumaru promised me when I was young that when I was old enough he would teach me," Inuyasha said, head down as he scuffed his feet. Kagome's eyes brightened as she tried to picture the brothers with a proper relationship. "He took out Tenseiga to show me Father's Fang, but Mother appeared and mistook it as Sesshoumaru attacking me. She never let me train with him," he whispered. "Wow. That had to cause some problems," Kagome inquired. The half breed nodded his mane of white tresses. "Sesshoumaru became enraged and kicked Mother out and of course I followed making him even angrier," Inuyasha explained. Thoughts and questions raced through Kagome's head almost too fast for her to sort out. "All because of one misunderstanding," she mumbled. Inuyasha either didn't hear her or choose to ignore her comment as he began his journey towards The Sword of Hell once more.

"Lady Kagome," Rin cried from Ah-Un, her finger pointed towards something flying through the air. Kagome's sapphire eyes followed the object while Inuyasha took off in the direction it came from. Gasping in shock, the priestess rushed towards the object as it hit the ground. Kneeling down, she picked it up gently, her eyes scanning for the owner. "Tenseiga, where is he," she whispered. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin whimpered, kneeling beside Kagome and placing her hand on the hilt of The Demon Lord's sword. The small girl shook softly as tears welled in her big brown eyes. The sky grew progressively darker as the demonic auras clashed. "Shh, Rin, he's fine," Kagome mumbled. The young ward nodded. Kagome wrapped her arm around Rin. "Don't worry," she whispered. Suddenly, though, her words were contradicted as both girls were grabbed by the scuff of their shirts by a large demon and carried away, kicking and screaming.

**I am soooo sorry that took me so damn long to update writers block is a bitch and ive been trying to figure out what to write what came next. Hopefully I can update sooner next time. Please let me know what you think and review I really love hearing what you think. NEW NOTE: Really what the hell I can't find mistakes. Gah I must be losing my mind**


	10. Chapter 9

**Please don't kill me. I know it's been awhile since I last truly updated, but schools been coming to an end and I've had to study for exam and I still have two left *swears* I also finally decided to join the working world seeing I'm turning sixteen soon and my mom wants me outta the house heh. So this is chapter nine and is now more on-track with the third movie just with some character shifts. Am I babbling? I feel like I'm babbling. Alrighty then shutting up now :X**

**You may pay nooo damn attention to the paragraph above that was like two months ago and I know I've been gone for a long frickin' time. Gomennasai *bows repeatedly* I don't really have an excuse besides the fact that A: I'm lazy and B: I have work that tires me out. And you would think with the fact that I'm becoming an insomniac that I'd be able to write more. Well guess what? The answer to that is a big fat nope! So now that I finished babbling I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update more often because I haven't forgotten about this story, writers block and laziness are just a really bad combination. Sorry once again! And I'm also sorry if any of the characters seem OCC **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters they completely belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

Kagome and Rin were dropped on the ground by the demon that had been carrying them causing both girls to release noises of surprise and pain. Saya emerged from So'unga's sheath as Rin clutched tightly onto Tensaiga. Kagome's eyes rested on a demon who sat on the other side of the room with So'unga resting on his shoulder as a dark aura emanating from his body and he stared the girls down.

"Who is that," she whispered gently. Saya looked at the demon before stating gravely, "That is Takemaru of Setsuna. He fought with Inuyasha's father two hundred years ago." Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Now this is an interesting surprise," a deep eerie voice came from the aura near Takemaru.

"This is most unexpected. So'unga has possessed Takemaru," Saya stated. Kagome remained ridged and on edge for when the male decided to attack, watching him carefully as Rin looked around uncertainly, holding Tensaiga tighter to her chest.

"Takemaru, these young girls are no different from Izayoi, the woman you killed," So'unga said, knowing just the way to manipulate the spectre. "Izayoi," Takemaru whispered, rage clear in his voice.

"Who is Izayoi," Kagome wondered in confusion. "Inuyasha's mother," Saya stated softly. "This is the man that killed Inuyasha's mother," the priestess said in shock as she turned toward the small spectre demon. He nodded gravely.

"Rin," Kagome said softly, catching the young girl's attention. The priestess slipped So'unga's sheath off her back and held it out to the small brunette. "Take this, Rin. It should protect you. In return give me Tensaiga for safe keeping," Kagome wagered. Sesshoumaru's ward looked uncertain as she contemplated the older girl's offer, but handed the healing sword to the priestess while taking the long sheath. Rin strapped the sheath onto her back before reaching up and grasping Kagome's hand in her small one. The priestess could feel the child's frame quiver slightly.

"Takemaru, think of the agony you would bring to the sons of Inutaishou if you slaughtered their women like cattle," So'unga seethed. Without a thought, Takemaru smirked and stood from his sitting position. The spectre like demon turned his sinister look towards the two females standing, pressed against the wall.

As he made his way towards them, an uncharacteristic growl passed Kagome's lips as she glared at him and placed an arm protectively in front of Rin. "It seems you've become the bitch of the dogs, little human," Takemaru snickered, tauntingly. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed at him. "Come closer and I'll show you how much of a demon I can be," she snapped, keeping a firm hold on Rin's small body.

Takemaru snarled at Kagome and angled the tip of the sword at the priestess' neck. She took in a sharp breath and moved closer to the wall, Rin behind her safely. "Any human women who share an affinity for demons are all Izayoi in my eyes," he yelled. 'He's nuts' Kagome thought franticly. She saw his arm tense before he brought it back and swung at her head which she avoided by ducking beneath the blade.

Grabbing Rin's hand, Kagome dragged the small girl across the large room and away from the possessed corpse. "Rin," Kagome gasped when the child pulled away from her. She held the sheath in front of her, taking a defensive stance as Takemaru came closer. He looked at the small brunette and grin sadistically before he raised So'unga and smashed the sword against it's sheath. Rin was sent back flying, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor.

Kagome looked at Rin in shock before turning her nastiest glare on Takemaru. "You bastard! What kind of man attacks a child," she yelled, placing her body protectively in front of the young girl. "Lord Sesshoumaru," the priestess heard the child mumbled. "It's time for you to die," Takemaru yelled, raising So'unga. Kagome tensed, but refused to move as the sword was brought down.

The raven haired woman looked up in shock when she heard crackling from So'unga. She saw Tokijin underneath the great blade holding off the attack. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed. Pushing up and out, Sesshoumaru threw Takemaru away from the girls while slicing at him. The corpse landed a few feet away, waiting for the next attack.

"Is Inuyasha…," Kagome choked as her voice trailed off and she looked up at the great demon, worry filling her blue eyes. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh. "The whelp is alive and fighting brashly," the Demon Lord assured the young priestess. "Now leave you are only in my way." Kagome kneeled down to help Rin to her feet, supporting the child's weight. Sesshoumaru jaw clenched and his fangs ground together when he saw the damage done to his ward.

"Ah, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. I must say risking your life for a woman, a human no less; how much like your father you have become," Takemaru taunted the dog.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and Rin out of the corner of his eye before turning back towards the spectre moving into a defensive stance. "It would be wise of you to stay away from what is mine," he snarled dangerously, ignoring the gasp from behind him.

"Sesshoumaru, the Tensaiga, take it," Kagome urged, holding out the sword. Sighing, Sesshoumaru plunged Tokijin into the wood flooring while keeping a close eye on Takemaru before he took his sword from the small priestess and slipped it into his obi. "Now take Rin and leave," he ordered.

Biting her lip, the small priestess nodded and carried the injured ward on her back as she rushed out of the room.

Takemaru stared at Sesshoumaru, smirking. Without another thought or glance, the spectre jumped at the Demon Lord, So'unga pointed towards his heart. Pure energy crackled in the air as Tokijin blocked the Sword of Hell.

Taking in Takemaru, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed. "That left arm," he said with a hint of a growl in his voice. The spectre smirked at him. "Oh that's right, it use to be yours. You want it back, I suppose," he taunted. The dog demon resisted the urge to growl. "No thanks," he snapped.

The demonic swords clashed continuously, their dark energy hissing throughout the surrounding air. Takemaru swung So'unga at Sesshoumaru and when the Demon Lord blocked the sword, it stabbed his mokomoko causing blood to trickle down the silver fur. Another swing caused Tokijin to fly out of his hand and drive itself into the wood floors.

Takemaru held the tip of So'unga in Sesshoumaru's face as the dog demon took a step back, his face remaining calm. "I wonder how it feels to be killed by your own hand," the spectre sneered. Sesshoumaru gave him an almost bored look.

"I'm disappointed in you, Takemaru. You haven't even noticed you are merely So'unga's puppet. You actually believe it is your own power. What a miserable spectre," he taunted harshly.

Sesshoumaru slightly smirked when he saw a muscle in Takemaru's jaw. "Silence," the possessed human roared. "You shall suffer the same humiliation that your father inflicted on me!" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glanced at his sword implanted in the wood, but seemed to change his mind. Jumping back from the spectre, he drew Tensaiga and changed his stance to a more offensive position. "You should be honoured to be killed by my father's fang," he stated.

The swords hammered against each other, Takemaru smirked. "Tell me what good is a sword that doesn't kill," he wondered. "Not humans, but it can kill the living dead," to prove his point he lashed Tensaiga through the spectre's abdomen, slicing him in half. He fell to the ground his eyes still and wide with shock. So'unga began to glow at the hilt, pulling Takemaru's body back together.

Laughing manically, he stood to his feet. "What's the matter? Can't even kill a corpse," he mocked.

Soon before Sesshoumaru could object Inuyasha had joined the fight, Takemaru returned to the world of the dead, and So'unga began to open the path to the Netherworld. As the brothers fought and pushed each other out of the way so the other couldn't defeat their father's sword, the humans in both packs shivered inside Saya's barrier as their souls were almost ripped out of their bodies.

"They will never defeat So'unga like that. The fangs must work together," Saya sighed, shaking his head. "Master Jaken, I'm so cold," Rin whimpered, hold herself as Ah-Un rested beside her. The green imp looked panic as he watched the small girl. 'Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if anything happens to Rin' Jaken thought.

Blue eyes looked up at the three figures battling at the top of a large, gruesome structure. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed herself to her feet and raced out of the barrier, ignoring her friends' pleas and grabbing a bow and arrow. She ran up to a nearby cliff and began yelling to the brothers. "Inuyasha, you have to work with Sesshoumaru!" Both dogs turned to look at her. "The hell I will, Kagome, and you know that," Inuyasha yelled.

Rolling her eyes at his stupidity, she turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Please Sesshoumaru work with Inuyasha! It's the only way to defeat So'unga," she begged. He growled at the idea and turned from her. "Sesshoumaru, don't ignore me!" Both brothers jumped towards So'unga again, swords raised. "You two can be such idiots sometimes," she yelled. Sesshoumaru's ears perked up at her voice and he smirked slightly.

Stringing an arrow, Kagome took aim and fired at So'unga. When the arrow hit the sword, Sesshoumaru rushed in front of Inuyasha to attack it. "Damn you," the half demon yelled. As the brothers continued to fight, So'unga released the Dragon Twister at both. Sesshoumaru quickly shoved Inuyasha out of the way and drew Tensaiga, implanting it in the ground. As the attack rushed over him, the group gasped. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome cried, her voice panicked.

When the attack dissolved, Sesshoumaru was down on one knee, panting heavily as Tensaiga glowed a bright blue and a look of determination set on his face. The Demon Lord watched as the Backlash Wave failed again and Inuyasha was struck down.

"Dragon Twister!" Inuyasha's amber eyes gleamed as he held Tetsuaiga up. "Backlash Wave!" The two attacks collide and fought for dominance. Sesshoumaru looked down at Tensaiga, as it vibrated in his hand. His eyes travelled back to the fighting forces in front of him as the voices of his parents drifted back to him.

"_First you learn to fight with your head."_

"_Then you learn to fight with your heart."_

"_When you have something to protect you are at your most powerful. Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru," _his father's voice filled his elfin ears.

Images of Rin flashed through his mind; her bright, smiling face along with the rest of his pack. Kagome's laughter rang in his ears as he saw her blue eyes.

In the seconds it took for all the thoughts to rush through his head, the Demon Lord has made a decision. Answering his father's silent question, he replied, "I protect what is mine." Raising Tensaiga, he unleashed a blue energy towards the Backlash Wave. As the fangs combined, they overpowered the Dragon Twister and rushed towards So'unga. "What? No," the Sword of Hell screamed.

The brothers watched as the sword fell into the Netherworld and the gruesome structures fell around them. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you won," Rin cheered happily as she rushed towards the stoic demon. "Of course he won, you foolish child," Jaken scolded. His squawking was quickly silenced by a look from Sesshoumaru.

As Kagome and the others made their way towards the siblings a blinding light erupted from the entrance of the Netherworld. "The Master," Tōtōsai, Myouga, and Saya cried in unison. Inuyasha gasped in shock, but Sesshoumaru just stared.

"Father."

**Well that is the longest chapter I have ever written and I know it took forever for me to post and I'm so sorry about. I absolutely hate fight scenes so I decided just to get them all out of the way now. I have a week 'til school starts again, my grandma is dying and I have to worry about my mom so I don't know when I can post again, but I will try very soon. I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think I love reading every review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here's chapter ten. Yes, yes I know you have waited forever for this chapter and I am truly sorry, but besides the fact it's my longest chapter my personal life has been kinda crazy. So I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all characters belong to Takahashi-sama**

"My sons! I'm so proud of you," the spectre demon spoke. Inuyasha smirked happily and puffed out his chest, crossing his arms over his red cladded chest. Sesshoumaru remained ridged as he glared at the demon he had called father, his fingers twitching as if he was going to attack while his fangs ground together.

The General's appearance had not changed in the two hundred years he had been dead, the only things that were missing were his legendary swords. His hair was still long and silver, kept up in a high ponytail, while his golden eyes sparkled with mischief and a blue stripe adorned each cheek. His kimono was pure white with blue lines on the shoulder and a red and blue obi. Large bone armour rested on his chest along with his shoulders.

"You are so much like your mother, Inuyasha. She would be proud of you," Kamane stated with a warm smile. Sesshoumaru snarled low in his throat; his fangs bared, and turned his back, beginning to walk away. His normal golden eyes began to bleed red as his anger rose.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!"

For the first time in years, Sesshoumaru's face showed emotion. "Why should I, _Father_," he sneered, the white of his eyes almost completely crimson. The General seemed to be taken back by his oldest son's coldness and anger.

"I have a message for your mother," Kamane stated plainly, looking into the eyes full of rage. Sesshoumaru snarled like the feral dog he was as he whipped around, silver hair snapping in the wind, as he narrowed his golden eyes at his father.

"How dare you. How _dare_ you! Like Mother would ever wish to hear anything an old, faithless hound like you would have to say," he snapped his voice filled with rage, watching with uncaring eyes as Kamane flinched. "I'm sorry. Please tell her that and that I still love her," he pleaded emotions thick in his voice. Sesshoumaru bared his pristine fangs.

"Never!" He walked off without another word, fury radiating off his body. His every movement was tense and ridged as he disappeared into the forest.

Kamane's golden gaze fell to the ground beneath his feet as he sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. This demon, this emotionless male was not the same pup he had left behind all the years ago and it made the old demon feel completely helpless.

"Milord, if you would not mind, I could deliver the message for you," Kagome spoke up, walking towards the large demon. The Demon Lord looked at her questioningly, raising his eyebrow before nodding his agreement. Turning to take off after Sesshoumaru, the priestess looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"He loves you, don't forget that," she called. Kamane watched the girl disappear with wide eyes, confusion clear on his face.

"Don't worry, Ol'Man, she's always like that," Inuyasha informed him with a smirked.

'How dare he! How _dare_ he' Sesshoumaru's mind roared as he punched a nearby tree. Growling in aggravation he looked at his arm embedded in the wood before he pulled it out of the splintered bark.

He slowly slid to the ground, his back against the tree. One knee bent in front of him with the other stretched out in before him and his arm rested on the propped knee. Sesshoumaru buried his face in the crook of his elbow as he tried to gather his emotion. His emotions had been this frayed since he watched a burning building fall on his sire.

"Sesshoumaru?" He did not look up, but his nostrils flared, filling with the scent of Kagome. "Leave," his voice was hoarse, almost unsteady.

Silence lapsed between the two as she stood, staring at him, clearly refusing to move. The wind blew through the trees, picking up her raven hair and whipping it around her face causing her to close her blue eyes. The priestess took a deep breath before looking at the demon before her.

"Sesshoumaru, he's your father! He's trying to make things right," she urged. A deep snarl erupted from his throat and he glared at her with cold golden eyes, his long fangs bared.

"He is more foolish than I thought if he believes a simple apology and a declaration of love will fix anything! He left us and for a filthy human and her mutt, no less," he roared. Kagome's blue eyes hardened and she crossed her arms over her chest, her face twisted in a scowl.

"Rin and I are humans. Does that make us filthy," she snapped. He glared at her. "Stay out of matters you do not understand! You shall never know the hell I've faced, girl," he growled, practically spitting out the last word.

Kagome's anger grew as she looked at the Demon Lord, she practically bristled before him. "Right, because I don't understand what betrayal is! Inuyasha only ran off to Kikyo every other night while I was in love with him! That cut deeper than anything," the volume of her voice was slowly rising as the words spilled from her lips.

"Along with that, I've been ripped out of my time into to a place that I don't understand and forced to do a job that I have no desire to have a part in! I wish I could just be a normal human girl, but I have to come here and fight demons, look for the jewel, and defeat Naraku on top of every other problem that is thrown my way!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment before turning away from her gaze, his lids drooping over his golden irises. Kagome watched him draw in on himself, looking completely forlorn and defeated. Sighing, her anger and pain quickly retreated as she kneeled in front of the large demon.

Reaching out slowly, she gently caressed his striped cheek, the soft pads of her finger tips running over his demon markings. A shiver ran down his spine at the simple show of affection and he could almost feel his walls cracking.

"How could he just leave with no regard and then think it would just be fixed with a simple 'sorry' centuries later," he whispered, his voice almost sounding child-like. The young priestess could see the misery in his golden eyes.

Dropping her head in defeat, she whispered, "Spread your legs," her raven locks shrouding her face.

He gave her a skeptical look, uncertainty shining in his golden eyes, but reluctantly did as she asked of him. Kagome flopped between his legs and leaned back against his chest, he head resting on his shoulder near mokomoko. Sesshoumaru's body stiffened before he turned his head away and viewed the environment around him, listening to the small priestess' breathing.

"Sesshoumaru, relax, I'm not going to bite you," Kagome taunted at the state of his taut body, playfully smiling up at him. Golden eyes slanted towards her before he quietly snorted.

"I've heard that before," he mumbled begrudgingly. A giggle escaped her lips as the smile stretched across her face causing her eyes to shine.

"We're friends, Sesshoumaru, just trust me; even if it's only with this," she whispered. The Demon Lord willed his body to fall slack, but he was going against all of his carnal instincts and they screamed at him not to trust her. Still he pushed the feelings away and let his eyes fall closed.

Every set of eyes, except those of young Rin and Shippo, widened in shock when they saw Kagome walking towards the group with Sesshoumaru close beside her and her small hand grasped in his much larger one. She continued to look behind her as she quietly talked to him, never expecting a reply, with a smile on her face.

"Father left, I assume," he stated, looking at his half-brother and the elder demons. Each nodded, to dumbfound to find their voices as the continued to stare.

"Coward," the Demon Lord growled under his breath, grounding his fangs together. Kagome squeezed his hand slightly and shot him a glare under her bangs. His stance stiffened and he sighed internally, giving her a look of annoyance. Yet the annoyance wasn't because of her, but the fact that he felt the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"Jaken, Rin, come. We are leaving," he ordered before making a sound Ah-Un responded to, quickly rising to their feet and lumbering after their master with a small groan. Before Sesshoumaru could walk away, though, Kagome tugged on his hand.

"We talked about this! If you're going to see your mother I'm coming with you," she stated firmly. Before the Demon Lord could even think of voice his opinion, Inuyasha began to yell.

"The hell you are! I'm not letting you go off with this bastard for kami's know how long!" Kagome turned to look at the half-demon with an almost sickly sweet smile on her face causing his white ears to flatten against his head.

"Try to stop me and I will purify you. I made a promise to your father that I intend to keep," she threatened, her voice almost sounding like a growl. A sadistic smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face causing Jaken to shriek and hide behind Ah-Un as the demon looked at his brother.

"Oh do try, little brother. I would enjoy seeing this." It was clear on Inuyasha's face that he wished to argue and stop his friend, but seemed to think better of it because of Kagome's threat. Instead the half-breed crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled his dislike of the situation before him.

Pulling away from Kagome's grasp, Sesshoumaru lifted Rin and placed her small body in Ah-Un's saddle. The small human smiled up at her Lord as she held onto to the mane of Ah.

"If you are coming, priestess, it is time to leave," Sesshoumaru informed her as he began to walk away his small pack following closely behind him. Shippo quickly jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as she began to follow the demon, calling over her shoulder, "Be a good boy, Inuyasha! We'll be back soon!" Inuyasha shouted profanities as he watched his best friend run after his brother.

Quickly catching up to Sesshoumaru, Kagome walked beside him as she looked at Shippo on her shoulder. "Why don't you go play with Rin on Ah-Un," the small priestess suggested. The fox kit smiled happily and bound over to the two headed dragon.

The children's laughter filled the air as Jaken yelled at them for their foolishness which only caused Kagome to smile in content. The world seemed perfect within Sesshoumaru's slightly growing pack as they drifted over the land.

"The world you've built for yourself seems perfect, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, knowing the topic could cause old wounds to burn. He looked towards her, seeming to regard her word, before nodding his head in approval.

"It's mine," he stated proudly. Blue eyes shined as she looked up at him with a smile.

"You still plan to relay my father's message to Mother," he spoke, his words more fact than an actually question. The small priestess looked up at with determination in her eyes and nodded strongly. The Demon Lord gave her an almost agitated look that should have been followed by a sigh, but he managed to repress the sound.

"How will your mother respond to all of this," Kagome questioned curiously, slightly looking back at the playing children. This time Sesshoumaru allowed a small sound to escape as he snorted.

"Mother will be less than pleased that I am bring humans into her realm and respond even worse to my father's message," he explained looking up at the floating clouds. Kagome giggled slightly at the situation she had gotten herself into, but choose to smile up the dog demon anyway.

Kagome was about to speak again when the wind around her picked up in speed and blew her raven her around her face as Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. The priestess sighed when she saw the tornado of wind racing towards the small pack. "Oh boy."

"Kagome," a masculine voice called out before Kouga appeared in front of her. The human was shocked when she heard a terrified whimper from behind her. Looking towards Rin, she saw the young girl cowering between Ah-Un's heads as the dragon growled and Jaken stepped in front of them.

"Hey, how's my woman," the wolf demon asked with a smirk, completely unaware of the frightened child. Kagome tried to smile at him, but couldn't take her mind off of Rin.

"Honey, what's wrong," the priestess asked, walking towards the snarling dragon. She pointed at Kouga with fear clear in her wide brown eyes, her body quivering. Kagome looked back at the wolf prince with curiosity.

"This is the wolf demon that slaughtered Rin's village along with her," Jaken spoke tensely from his defensive position. Kagome's blue eyes widened and she looked towards the dog demon in front of her while Kouga looked on with curiosity.

"What business do you have here, Wolf Prince," Sesshoumaru barked. Said wolf demon cocked his head to the side as he looked at the Demon Lord before him.

"I have come for my woman seeing she has finally abandoned the worthless mutt, though I am unsure why she yet again travels with another dog," he replied bluntly, never being good with the act of speaking subtlety.

A snarl passed Sesshoumaru's lips, but before he could make another move Kagome stepped in front of him. "I haven't left Inuyasha, Kouga. I'm just traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru for a time," she explained carefully, keeping a hand on Sesshoumaru's armour.

"Leave, wolf. She does not wish to travel with you. You are continuing to upset those under my care," he growled darkly. Kouga's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the dog demon before he seemingly submitted. Stepping forward, he kissed Kagome's cheek, promising to see her again soon, before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a disgruntled look causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter, _Lord _Sesshoumaru," she taunted with a smirk as she stroked Rin's dark hair. Without answering, he continued on the path he seemed only to know as the rest of the pack followed close behind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is silly," Kagome whispered at the children, smiling brightly when they giggled; Rin's fear seemingly forgotten. Sesshoumaru's lips curled up as he continued walking.

Kagome walked beside Ah-Un, telling stories to the children as the hours of traveling dragged on. The priestess continually ignored the dull ache in her legs and lower back as she pushed forward. Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un, and even Jaken seemed simply unaffected by the distance they had traveled.

Looking up towards the sky, Kagome's brows drew together as she saw the increase of clouds over head. "Sesshoumaru, is a storm nearing," she called out in concern, blue eyes glancing at the small children. Yet the dog demon ignored her, intently watching the sky until a giant white dog emerged from the clouds with a mighty roar.

Sesshoumaru quickly took the air, his form changing in a blink of an eye as he joined the smaller dog. They seemed to snarl and snap at each other as they hurtled towards the ground, almost moving as one. The small pack cried out in shock as the giant beast collided with the ground sending clouds of dirt into the air.

Coughing deeply, Kagome pushed herself forward, her blue eyes squinted trying to see.

"Sesshoumaru," she cried out, praying for a response. Before that response could come the air cleared and a beautiful dog demon stood before Sesshoumaru, smiling up at him.

"Mother."

***grins* well that's the end of this chapter and I hope the next one is up quickly. The next chapter should be last one before I post the epilogue so I hope you have enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: The final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will, if I did Kagome would be with Sesshoumaru**

His mother's shiro had not changed in the years of his absence, not even his mother seemed different. Her long silver hair was still gathered into two ponytails while her golden eyes seemed to shine with happiness, but held a great sorrow. A blue Prussian moon still adorned her forehead framed by silver bangs while slightly jagged stripes resided on each cheek. Long silver bangs feel down her cheeks, the ends reaching her chest.

Mokomoko rested in her arms like a shawl and wrapped around the hem of her purple kimono to extend out behind her. It comforted the great Lord to have something so consistent in his life besides Ah-Uh.

"You have grown, my pup," she spoke, her voice sounding like beautiful bells. A mere grunt passed his lips as he bent forward so her hands could caress his porcelain face. She ran purple painted claws over his magenta stripes, her sad eyes taking in his face. The Demon Lord was no fool, he knew he was looking like his father with each passing year and it caused his mother great pain. He gently leaned into her soft touch causing a smile to spread over her face.

Kagome watched the interaction between the two beautiful creatures with curiosity clear in her bright blue eyes. A warm feeling settled in her chest as she watched them, a small smile adorning her face.

Suddenly the matriarch's golden eyes were upon the pack, focusing the longest on Kagome. As she was beginning to fidget the demoness turned her attention back to her tall son.

"You're pack has grown, Sesshoumaru. You have even acquired some human females," she stated, a perfect single brow arching in question. Sesshoumaru mirrored her expression minus the slight smirk adorning her lips.

"You state the obvious, Mother. Why don't you ask the question that lies on the tip of your tongue," he asked, his tone almost playfully. Her golden eyes glanced back towards Kagome once again, seemingly examining her.

"You are becoming more like your father with each passing day, both in looks and personality," she stated, her song-like voice softening. A deep snarl sounded throughout the shiro and shook the large demon's body. His golden eyes continually flashing crimson with his sharp fangs bared.

"I am nothing like Father and I shall never follow in his footsteps," he spat.

Kagome's heart sank as she listened to his venom filled words, leaning against Ah-Un to help support her. The Demon Lord's mother looked her way once more with a contemplating look before glancing up at her trembling son. A dainty clawed hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek, cooing to him softly.

When he finally calmed down, her hand fell away from his face. "What is the purpose of your visit, pup?"

At the slightly inclination of his head, she gracefully sat among the cushions of her throne. Sesshoumaru folded his legs beneath himself, sitting at her feet. Ah-Un laid on the floor while Jaken settled between their heads, the children whispering among themselves.

Kagome remained standing, listening as the demon recounted their adventure with So'unga. The tale seemed different as if he had not seen the same events as the rest of the pack. He spoke little of their struggles, focusing more on the reasons behind So'unga's possession of Takemaru. His mother listened to his every word with a thoughtful look, her chin resting within her palm.

When the Demon Lord neared the end, right before his father came into the story; golden eyes looked towards Kagome and motioned for her to come forward. She hesitantly approached, her blue eyes trained on the ground in the most submissive manner she could muster.

As she stepped in front of the throne, she bowed low, before speaking. "As So'unga fell into the depths of Hell, the late Inutaishou appeared before us and spoke to each of his sons."

The demoness' golden eyes were wide as she took in the words of the small human before her. Disbelief was clear on her face. Blue eyes flickered towards the large demon before continuing.

"Sesshoumaru was a little less than compliant and refused to hear his father's words. This fact is the reason I am here, Lady Lirin, is to deliver the Inutaishou's last words to you," Kagome whispered, fearfully of the demoness' reaction.

Lirin only stared. She wanted to scream and cry, to go into a frenzy, but she was unable to move. Her throat felt tight as she struggled to breathe, her body trembling beneath her kimono. She felt Sesshoumaru place a hand on her shoulder, almost anchoring her to the earth. The demoness brushed a clawed over his hand before standing and motioning for Kagome to follow. The small priestess quickly followed the older female out of the room as Sesshoumaru watched them departed.

Xxx

Kagome and Lirin stood face to face, looking into each other's eyes. A growl passed the demoness' lips causing Kagome to jump in surprise, her blue eyes wide.

"Speak his message."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the regal female. Taking a deep breath, she began. "He spoke of little because Sesshoumaru did not give him the time to say more, but he said 'please tell her I'm sorry and that I still love her.'"

Lirin instantly snarled, her fangs bared dangerously as her golden eyes bled crimson. Kagome stepped back expecting her to attack, but was beyond surprised when the demoness crumbled to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. A mix of a sobs and snarls racked her body, her red eyes squeezed shut.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome kneeled beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That bastard, how dare he do this to me," she wailed.

Kagome felt her heart break for the demoness as tears welled in her blue eyes at Lirin's agony. Her dainty hand pounded against the marble flooring, cracking the tiles as her hand began to bleed,

Kagome cautiously nuzzled the side of her face against the demoness' shoulder, similar to the dogs she had seen in her time. "I'm so sorry. I thought you deserved to know," the priestess whispered.

Xxx

Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to pace restlessly the longer the females took. Instead, he sat in his mother's throne, watching the children chase each other. What disturbed him most was the fact that he could not hear anything, but the scent of salt water tainted the air. His sharp claws twitched in his lap as the sound of footsteps echoed in his elfin ears.

He stood gracefully, drawing the children's attention, as his golden eyes looked in the direction of the noise. Kagome and Lirin walked into view side by side, both looking saddened. Sesshoumaru noticed instantly the redness around her golden eyes and knew it was her tears he had smelt.

Stepping towards her, he nuzzled her forehead comfortingly, listening to her quiet whimpers. His golden eyes drifted towards Kagome, but he couldn't catch her eye, her gaze settled on the marble beneath her feet.

Gently, he led his mother to her throne, never letting his hand leave her significantly smaller one. As she lowered herself into the cushions, she whispered only loud enough for a demon's ears to catch.

"She's pretty."

Sesshoumaru sighed, slightly looking towards the small priestess. "Yes, she is."

Through sad golden eyes, Lirin gave her son a contemplating look, a plan forming in her clever mind. A sigh passed her lips and she closed her eyes, deciding to think on the matter later as she leaned back against her throne. Exhaustion roared through her body, her eyes feeling heavy from the tears she had cried. Yet she forced herself to remain awake and watch the Demon Lord interact with his pack.

Sesshoumaru knelt to pick up Rin, slightly cradling her against his chest as Kagome settled with Shippo against Ah-Un's flank. The dog demon settled Rin beside the priestess, the child instantly cuddled against the older woman with a small hand in Shippo's fur. Turning towards the green imp, Sesshoumaru instructed him to find suitable blankets for the rest of the pack. As fast as his stubby legs could carry him, Jaken scurried from the room.

The silver haired male ran a clawed handed through Ah-Un's manes before resting in their great saddle beside Kagome. Her large blue eyes stared up at the stars, a hand absently stroking Rin's brown hair.

"How did Mother take the information?"

Kagome looked up at him from beneath her lashes, sighing. "How would any woman take such news from a dead lover?" Her voice seemed hollow.

A growl vibrated through Sesshoumaru's chest causing the twin headed dragon he rested against to groan in protest. Kagome lightly touched his hamaka covered leg causing golden eyes to meet her soft gaze.

"I'm not sad Inuyasha was born. He is my best friend," a deep snarl ripped from Sesshoumaru's throat, "But I am sad of what it did to your family. No one should have to suffer so greatly."

Sesshoumaru's gaze instantly saddened and he turned away from the little human. "All suffer in life. If we did not, we would never grow stronger." Lirin flinched from her position at the center of the room and her gaze fell.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger," Kagome mumbled. Sesshoumaru nodded and watched Jaken stumbling in with blankets piled high. The small imp spread them out over the tiny pack, who quickly snuggled into them.

"Thank you, Jaken," Kagome whispered, her eyes falling closed. Jaken blushed slightly. And Sesshoumaru, his small pack sleeping beneath him, gazed up at the shining stars.

Xxx

Kagome woke with a start, a graceful foot prodding her in the side. Blue eyes opened to see Lirin's golden one's staring down at her with an almost impatient look.

"Come, girl. We have much to discuss," the demoness spoke, her voice giving nothing away. Detangling herself from the children and recovering them, Kagome stood and obediently followed the Lady of the West.

The priestess tried to remember the direction from which they had come from, but lost track with the more turns that they made. From her observation the shiro was gigantic with many winding corridors, to the point it made her head spin. Kagome practically crashed into Lirin's back when she stopped abruptly in front of her.

"We are out of range of my pup's hearing," the dog demoness stated impassively.

The small human looked at her worriedly, her instincts screaming that something was wrong, dangerous. When golden eyes turned towards her, Kagome gulped and fought not to take a step back.

"Tell me, little human, how do you feel about dogs," Lirin questioned. Kagome stared at the beautiful demoness in shock.

Xxx

Sesshoumaru's eyes practically bled crimson when he returned to his pack to find Kagome missing ad the children sleeping in her place. His eyes darted around the atrium, searching for the small human. When his vision could not find her, he inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring before following both the scent of Kagome and his mother's.

Without his acknowledgement, his feet moved swiftly to where his pack-mate resided, his ears perking at the sound of her soft voice. "…wouldn't follow in the footsteps of his father so my feelings are pointless in consideration your question."

Golden eyes widened as a smile spread across a pale face. "You are as foolish as the pup if you believe that. Following in his footsteps speaks of unfaithfulness, a trait the younger son inherited," Lirin replied smugly. She did not expect the fury in Kagome's eyes or the pain behind them.

"Don't talk about Inuyasha that way! He loves Kikyo," she cried, her voice cracking. Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to repress the growl forming in the back of his throat.

"Yet he willingly walked over your feelings in exchange for a corpse. My pup would never commit such an act against someone who cared for him so deeply," Lirin stated, golden eyes reflecting her pain. Kagome felt as if she was choking on the breath in her lungs as she stared at the demoness.

"Who ever said I cared for Sesshoumaru," she stammered, her cheeks colouring. The beautiful demoness laughed, sounding musical and bell-like. The sound dazed the young priestess, her blue eyes slightly glassy. Lirin gave the younger female a knowing smirk.

"Such a pretty blush for one you do not care for, little one."

Kagome ducked her head, her raven bangs hiding her eyes as she transitioned from a simple pink to a bright red. It wasn't her fault that she blushed easily!

"If you desire a real reason than the simple fact that you brought Kamane's message to me proves that you are more than a kind heart, but one who cares about a young son's feelings for his mother. You knew that I could have ripped you to shreds yet you still came for Sesshoumaru's sake," Lirin stated somberly, raising an eyebrow that dared to be defied.

"If you do not believe me, ask the pup of his feelings."

Xxx

Lirin's words still resounded through Kagome's head even after the small pack left The Castle in the Sky. The goodbye was filled with sad hugs and quietly exchanged words. Now the small pack was traveling back towards Edo and Inuyasha. Jaken and the children walked beside Ah-Un, Rin and Shippo continually trying to get the green imp to play with them.

Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru, her necklace hanging heavy against her collarbone, though her thoughts were elsewhere and blue eyes did not stray from the clouds floating overhead. The Demon Lord did not mind the silence for it gave him the chance to replay the conversation that had occurred between his mother and the young priestess.

He could feel his beast pace restlessly, alternating between growling and whimpering. Sesshoumaru ground his fangs in annoyance, he was use to a silent beast, one that had no objection of allowing him to be in the forefront.

He was immediately drawn out of his thoughts when Shippo and Rin attacked Kagome simultaneously. They're laughter rang out as the priestess began to chase after the small children. Contentment swelled in Sesshoumaru's chest being able to watch the happiness of his little pack. The priestess seemed to be the cause of the happiness, her brilliant aura completely contagious.

Xxx

The trip to Edo was thankfully uneventful besides a slight run-in with a rowdy wolf, Kagome constantly keeping the children entertained which lead to more silence from Jaken and fewer headaches for the large Demon Lord. Sesshoumaru could not be more appreciative of the priestess' presence.

Choruses of 'Kagome!' rang throughout the village upon the return, the priestess' pack rushing forward; Inuyasha excluded. The half-breed sulked in the back, arms crossed over his chest as he grumbled under his breath.

Sesshoumaru watched as the priestess embraced her friends excitedly, arching a silver brow as she and the demon slayer swatted the monk for his wandering hand. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha gently, her hands on her hips as she waited for him to step forward. Growling under his breath, he stepped forward to be engulfed in a hug.

"Stubborn half-breed," Sesshoumaru heard her tease.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only response.

Turning golden eyes away from the scene, he watched the children chase the fire cat around Ah-Un, the large dragon remaining undisturbed from their nap. The children screamed in playful terror when Kirara transformed and began to chase them.

"Hey, bastard! Shouldn't you be leaving now," Inuyasha shouted from Kagome's embrace. Sesshoumaru did not grace his half-brother with a response, did not even turn to spare him a glance. Apparently the half-breed would never learn the definition of manners.

"Sesshoumaru is allowed to stay as long as he wishes," Kagome informed her best friend with a hard look. The Demon Lord smirked, she was truly coming into her role as an alpha.

"We don't need this bastard hanging around while we're searching for the shards and hunting down Naraku," Inuyasha snapped. Sango and Miroku shared a look before shaking their heads, waiting for the inevitable argument. The demon slayer shifted her attention towards her little brother as he joined the children in pinning Kirara beside Ah-Un.

"Sesshoumaru would be a significant help if Naraku was still a threat," Kagome shouted, causing all eyes to focus on her with jaws left open.

"Lady Lirin single handedly defeated Naraku and placed the remaining shards in my possession."

The pack stared in silence as the priestess held up the practically completed jewel, the souls glowing a gentle pink in Kagome's care. Sango broke into tears when Miroku ripped the pray beads to stare at a perfectly flawless hand. The demon slayer brought his palm to her face gently tracing the pale flesh.

"Lady Kagome, my shard," Kohaku's quiet voice came in question. Sango cried out in fear as the priestess nodded her head, confirming the demon slayers' fears.

Kohaku dropped his head in defeat and slowly approached Kagome, to kneel in front of her. His neck became exposed to her, the light of jewel shard radiating through his skin. Sango tried to rush forward, choked by sobs, to be blocked by Sesshoumaru's body as Kagome pushed against Kohaku's flesh.

A pink shard was released from his neck and the young man faltered, but he remained alive and breathing. The disbelief was clear not only on his face, but the rest of the pack. Only Kagome smiled gently and began to explain the effect Kikyo had on the demon slayer.

Sango embraced her brother in a spine crushing hug, tears rolling down both their faces as Miroku placed a comforting hand in the woman's hair. Kagome watched happily with a soft, happy smile.

Xxx

Kagome sat on the well's wooden lip, her yellow bag at her feet as the wind played with her raven locks. A smile lit her face as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Sesshoumaru was resting between the roots of the God Tree, the leaves looming above him as they caused the sunlight danced across his pale skin.

His face for once was peaceful and more beautiful than an angel. It was one of the few times he was not wearing his mask on indifference that was so accustom to his features. The wind gently swept over his still form, playing with his silver locks and kissing his marked face.

Rin and Shippo were racing around beyond his resting form, chasing each other as Jaken squawked like an over worked nanny. Kagome laughed quietly at her small before reaching into her yellow bag to grab her camera and capture the rare moment.

The flash must have disturbed Sesshoumaru, his elfin ears twitching as his sun kissed eyes slid open and turning towards her position on the well. Kagome smiled brightly at him, patting the empty spot beside her suggestively.

The Demon Lord stood as gracefully as ever, sparing a glance over his shoulder to send the children rushing back towards the village. He slowly walked towards the priestess, reaching inside the sleeve of his haori to remove a small object.

He dangled the object in the air, revealing it to be a pink sphere that normally hung on a chain around her neck.

"The Jewel," Kagome exclaimed, yet when she reached for it Sesshoumaru drew away. She looked up at him cautiously, uncertain of his motives.

"Please give it back," the priestess whispered demandingly.

"I must say something first."

Kagome's blue eyes widened in panic as her breath hitched. "Why do you have to say it with the Jewel?"

The dog demon blinked slowly, his golden eyes revealing his own uncertainty. "Because – what I am about to tell you is probably the most selfish thing I have utter throughout my long existence."

Kagome shook her head frantically. "Please don't go there, Sesshoumaru!"

He took a step forward, his clawed hands reaching out for her. "I must speak it at least once, only once."

The demon grasped her face gently in between his hands, his voice quieting to a whisper as his forehead rested against her own. "I love you."

Blue eyes widened as she stared up in disbelief. "And it's because of these feelings that I cannot allow myself to be selfish with you. I am not worthy enough for you; this life is not worthy enough."

Kagome felt as if she could not breathe around the lump in her throat, her heart clenching painfully. It felt impossible to believe the words the Demon Lord was speaking, her thoughts rushing so fast that she was unable to form any words.

It was unfathomable. It was impossible, inconceivable! Yet Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, just claimed that he loved her.

"Kami, I wish you could stay," he murmured. Blue eyes looked at him in question, her brows furrowing as she struggled for words.

"But you cannot."

The Jewel slipped into Kagome's hand before she was sent tumbling backwards into the well. She reached up for the fading face of Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes clouded with sadness, but he was far out of her reach.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

**Well guess what? That's it *grins* see that button yeah that one right there click please!**


End file.
